La primera vez de Patch & Nora
by S.M. Afonso
Summary: Fic escrito por la autora S.M. Afonso, que muchos ya conocéis. Publicado hace más de un año y que ha recibido muy buenas críticas en cuanto a la erótica se refiere. En él nos narra como sería esa primera vez entre los dos protagonistas de esta Saga de Hush, Hush de Becca Fitzpatrick. Un muy amplio relato que deseo que disfrutéis :)


**La primera vez de Patch & Nora (Saga Hush, Hush) (Género erótico)**

Fanfic escrito por **S.M. Afonso**

Comprobé una vez más la dirección y miré rápidamente la hora en mi teléfono móvil. Las 20:54.

Había llegado puntual. La "cita" estaba marcada para las 21:00. Había aceptado tan solo aquella reunión con Patch porque aún me debía muchas explicaciones, y de momento no estaba dispuesta a pasarlas por alto.

Lo que me sorprendió fue el lugar escogido. Una edificación aislada, en las afueras. A las claras reflejaba que un trabajador medio jamás podría permitirse un capricho como lo que tenía ante mis ojos.

Su exterior era enorme e imponente, una mezcla ligera con madera y vidrio, dando la sensación de una contemporánea fortaleza. Amplias terrazas que presagiaban que eran aptas para la mayor relajación.

En realidad, el lugar dentro de lo hermoso de su fachada parecía vacío, desierto. No se veía ni un alma.

Respiré hondo y conté hasta diez.

Con seguridad golpeé con los nudillos la puerta principal.

No hubo respuesta.

Toqué de nuevo. Más silencio.

Impaciente giré el pomo. Me llevé un sobresalto cuando la puerta cedió y se abrió fácilmente.

Con inquietud traspasé el umbral, tan tensa como si me esperara al otro lado de la pared una declaración jurada para un caso peliagudo que mantiene en jaque a un departamento entero de policía.

Dejé caer mi mochila al suelo, para quitarme la chaqueta. El calor era palpable, pero no sofocante. Por el contrario, cálido y acogedor.

Mientras curioseaba examiné el lugar.

Una lujosa casa que gritaba confort, comodidad y por supuesto, privacidad. Estilo contemporáneo, sin duda. Ofrecía un aspecto elegante, con sensación de espacio. Espacios abiertos, llenos de luz y despejados.

Has venido, ángel. Sabía que lo harías.

Di un respingó y di media vuelta con el corazón latiéndome acelerado. No debería sorprenderme a estas alturas verlo aparecer y desaparecer de la nada. Como si fuera humo. Etéreo. Simplemente, unos segundos antes no está y en cuestión de un respiro lo tienes a tu lado sin saber exactamente como lo hacía.

Trajo consigo también, con su presencia su aroma. Llenando la habitación de un agradable olor a menta y tierra oscura. Fértil. Húmeda.

Vestía con camisa negra, pantalones holgados del mismo color y por supuesto, su más que habitual gorra de beisbol. Su sonrisa era delirantemente atractiva mientras mantenía la distancia.

Aquí estoy. Te dije que vendría –alce la barbilla en un gesto claro de orgullo.

Mis ojos quedaban a la altura de sus hombros. Me obligué a mantenerme erguida para mantenerle la mirada.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Eres curiosa, Nora. Siempre buscas respuestas, podría decirse que es una virtud, pero en ocasiones -su boca se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa– como está, resulta el cebo perfecto, el incentivo para traerte a un terreno. Mi terreno.

Resoplé por tal altanería.

Mira, no tengo toda la noche… .

Cortó mi frase. Me miró y alzo una ceja proclamando claramente perplejidad imitada.

¿En serio? No lo creo.

Irritada por su actitud le espeté.

No crees, ¿el qué?.

Que tengas prisa.

¡Y tú que sabrás! –le recriminé.

Sus ojos como el cielo nocturno me atravesaron.

Sé que esta noche será larga.

Los rasgos de su rostro parecían controlar una risa. Tuve la sensación de que se tronchaba por dentro.

Se acercó con total serenidad.

Bueno, "larga" en teoría. Pero créeme, se me hará muy corta –inclinó el rostro ensombrecido y entornó los ojos–. Te puedo asegurar que a ti te sucederá lo mismo. – Se echó a reír.

Me alejé unos pasos e interpuse de nuevo la distancia anterior. Cruce los brazos sobre el pecho, con talante recriminatorio, como cuando un árbitro amonesta a un jugador que ha hecho una falta grave.

Me gustaría saber el por qué de tanto convencimiento. Pero podemos jugar a los refranes en otro momento, ¿no crees?

- Si, tienes razón. Mejor dejamos ese juego para otro día y pasamos a uno mucho más divertido –se burló.

Ignorando su indirecta, enfaticé con exasperación.

No podemos pasarnos aquí horas viendo quién gana la batallita de palabras, Patch. Hace días que apenas sé nada de ti y realmente te has encargado bastante bien de que sea así. Entonces, no entiendo el por qué de esta cita. Y aquí.

Con un breve movimiento de cabeza recorrí la habitación, en forma de pregunta.

¿Una buena partida de billar o de póquer?

Una mano de suerte. La jugada adecuada y este lugar… Digamos, que entraba dentro de la partida.

Se frotó la mandíbula.

¿Qué tal si jugamos al billar? –señaló hacia unas puertas correderas.

Arrugué la frente desconcertada.

¿Me has hecho venir hasta este lugar para jugar al billar?

No exactamente –rió socarrón y se le formó un hoyuelo–. Pero hagamos un trato, juguemos una partida. Si ganas, te daré todas las respuestas que quieras, pero si gano yo… entonces, exigiré mi premio.

¿Premio? –parpadeé varias veces perpleja-. ¿Qué tipo de premio?

Puedo adelantarte que no será tan malo para ti pagar tu deuda si pierdes. Te gustará.

Patch, parecía esforzarse por no romper a reír. Estaba claro que gozaba mortificándome.

¿Qué me podía pedir? ¿Qué me alejará durante algún tiempo de las imprudentes ideas de Vee? ¿Qué me portara bien y no desobedeciera sus ordenes?

Suspiré.

Ahí estaba yo, de cabeza como una chalada a aceptar su proposición. Pero yo pondría las reglas. Y para comenzar mejor apostar en un juego que a priori lo rige el azar.

"¿Verdad?"

De acuerdo. Pero no apostaremos con una partida de billar. ¿Realmente crees que tendría alguna posibilidad? – Achiqué los ojos desafiándolo a que lo negara.

Esta vez no se molestó en contener la risa.

Está bien. ¿En qué crees que puedes ganarme, ángel? –preguntó con humor.

¿Qué tal una partida de póquer?

Si, efectivamente tenía que ser masoquista. Directa a la cueva del lobo.

Se aproximó. Era como una tormenta. Eclipsando el paisaje, el brillo de un día soleado. Me estudió observando mi reacción.

Acompáñame –tomó mi mano entre sus dedos.

Solo era consciente de su calor abrasador.

La nueva habitación que tenía en frente, de colores blancos y negros, daba la impresión de estar exclusivamente designada como zona recreativa, como por ejemplo para juegos de mesa.

Solté su mano.

Bien, ¿comenzamos?

Me miró fijamente con sonrisa oscura, incitante.

¿Por qué no te relajas? ¿Quieres tomar o comer algo primero?

No tengo hambre, gracias. Y será mejor que acabemos con esto –mascullé.

Me lanzó una mirada que se demoró un instante en mi escote. Unos segundos más tarde terminó su recorrido desde las caderas hasta los pies. Lo que hizo que mis piernas flaquearan por su desvergüenza y temiera caerme de bruces contra el suelo.

Te traeré algo. Tu cuerpo me lo agradecerá más tarde –su sonrisa se acentuó. – Necesitará energía.

Mientras Patch iba a por algo de comida y de bebida, miré las cartas de póquer ordenadas en un pequeño montón sobre una mesa. Aquel trocito de madera debía costar unos cuentos miles de dólares.

Me senté en una de las sillas y empecé a barajar. Distraídamente contemplé el lugar. Una mesa de billar en uno de los extremos más alejado, con superficie roja, vacía. Un pequeño bar completo, con barra y taburetes. Un sofá enorme, que parecía totalmente cómodo. Un…

Te he traído unos sándwiches de pavo, sin mayonesa y unos refrescos –los dejó a un lado de la mesa y se sentó al otro lado para evitar ver mis cartas en la partida.

Se quito su gorra de beisbol azul y la apartó a un lado. Alborotándose el pelo con la mano.

¿Estás lista?

Se inclinó hacia atrás y pasó su brazo por el espaldar de la silla a su izquierda. Dejó asomar su sonrisa de pillo.

Por supuesto –balbuceé hipnotizada por su presencia.

Mirar a Patch de la cabeza a los pies era arder en las llamas del infierno.

Pero primero come un poco, Nora –dijo con voz disciplinaria–. Corrígeme si estoy equivocado en decir que no tomas nada desde hace horas.

Sus ojos mostraban claros indicios de que si pudiera, me daría un par de nalgadas. Como si fuera una niñita.

Sin querer desafiar a mi suerte, y sin ganas de demorar aún más la sandez que estaba a punto de cometer - apostar contra Patch no era algo que pudiera llamarse inteligente-, cogí uno de los sándwich y lo probé. Otro mordisco. Más mordiscos.

Realmente estaba riquísimo, y Patch tenía razón, no había probado alimento desde el almuerzo. Apuré también el refresco.

Eso está mejor –Patch parecía satisfecho por haber cedido sin rechistar a su petición –orden.

Entonces, podemos comenzar ya, ¿verdad? –dije recogiendo las cartas de la mesa para repartirlas.

Un amago de sonrisa asechaba la boca de Patch.

Veo que estas ansiosa por pasar el trámite para después pagar tu deuda.

Si, debo de estar loca por hacer tratos con presuntuosos –repliqué con pulla.

Me miró con descaro y se echó a reír con cierta lascivia. Su sonrisa era pura astucia. Pero a la vez tierna.

Pasados unos minutos, de lleno en la dichosa partida, revisaba mis cartas. Disimulé una sonrisa. Realmente la suerte estaba conmigo. No es que fuera una experta en esto del póquer, pero si no estaba equivocada tenía ante mí una magnífica jugada.

Estiré la mano y enseñe sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser un _Full_.

Full.

Patch, se había pasado toda la partida con actitud despreocupada, estirado sobre la silla, como si fuera el mejor de los días soleados y estuviera tumbado en una toalla capturando los últimos rayos del sol, lo cual me había sacado de mis casillas.

Se inclinó hacia delante para tener una mejor visión.

Full. Estoy sorprendido –su cara mostraba fascinación, impresión, desconcierto.

Me veía victoriosa. No sabía cómo, pero su reacción lo indicaba.

Es una muy buena jugada. Gana a dobles parejas, trío y escalera.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

Entonces, creo que debería preguntarte si estás preparado para darme tus respuestas. Y como bien sabes, apostar es un riesgo, sobre todo para el que pierde. Y quiero dejar bien claro que no aceptaré una negativa. Quiero la verdad, Patch.

Ignorando del todo mi retahíla de: _he-ganado-responde-mis-preguntas-de-una-vez-por-todas_.

Si se liga un full de ases, es difícil perder –contestó penetrándome con los ojos, que absorbían toda la luz, sin reflejar absolutamente nada.

¿Es mi jugada?

- Sí.

Contenta y dichosa de que, por una vez en semanas me salieran las cosas bien, llevé las manos hacia las cartas para recogerlas. Patch me detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

Dije que era una muy buena jugada, pero no la mejor –sonrió al ver que yo no protestaba–. Es difícil perder con un Full de ases. Salvo frente a jugadas fuertes.

Colocó en la mesa sus cartas y sonrió abiertamente.

Escalera Real –se reclinó de nuevo hacia el espaldar de la silla y estiro sus piernas por debajo de la mesa hasta rozar las mías, provocador-. Es la jugada de máximo valor posible.

Genial. Sencillamente fabuloso.

Sin dejarme apabullar me levanté de la silla y alce la barbilla. Digna como una reina.

¿Has jugado limpio?

- Tienes muy mal perder, Nora –refrenaba una risa, lo podía notar.

Con reserva y prudencia dio pasos en mi dirección. Caminé al lado opuesto, convirtiendo aquella situación en un juego infantil. Él me perseguía. Yo huía.

Con rasgos serios su belleza se impuso sobre el semblante sombrío que solía mantener.

Precisamente hoy puedo sentirte plenamente, y no solo en mi interior.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunté boquiabierta.

Que mis sentidos funcionan por completo, como un humano. Puedo notarte en cada centímetro de mi piel. En realidad, ya estabas dentro de mí antes, eso no ha cambiado, Nora –hizo una pausa-. Me deben algún que otro favor, y digamos que sé negociar e imponer mis normas cuando deseo algo de verdad –con socarronería añadió-. Y pienso aprovecharme de eso.

Mi mente hacía esfuerzos por discernir la realidad de lo que parecía imposible. No cuando…Un momento… ¿Estábamos en época del Jeshvan?

Fruncí el entrecejo.

No, no estábamos en el Jeshvan.

Lo que indica a las claras que el supuesto "_favor_" tenía que haber sido muy grande para que Patch recibiera semejante concesión y privilegió.

- ¡No te muevas! –puse una mano hacia delante como señal de prohibición. Como si eso fuera a refrenar su avance–. Si te acercas grito.

Creo que puedo hacerte gritar por otros motivos –contraatacó con un brillo de mofa en sus ojos–. Y de verdad, me gustará que lo hagas.

Mi resistencia comenzaba a resquebrajarse cuando me exploró con ambicioso interés.

He puesto un poco de margen entre ambos desde que llegué. Tenerte tan cerca y que mi cuerpo registre cada contacto con tu piel desde el principio de esta cita… -su mirada llena de llamas se clavó en mis ojos-. Te habría arrancado la ropa y puesto de cara contra la pared. Te hubiese poseído por detrás y sin ninguna consideración te habría sometido –su boca se curvó en un amago de sonrisa-. Pero ahora…

Por favor, Patch. Deja de jugar conmigo y dime realmente que es lo que buscas –alcancé a decir.

Sumergí la mirada en su hermoso rostro y mi corazón se aceleró.

Patch sonrió. Cogió la parte inferior de su camisa y comenzó a subírsela hasta quedar completamente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Intenté quitar la mirada y disimular mi cara de atónita.

- He ganado y quiero que pagues tu deuda –no hacía falta mirar su cara para saber que aquella situación le estaba resultando divertida–. Una apuesta es una apuesta y has perdido…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Patch? –pregunte con voz temblorosa.

- - ¿No lo adivinas? –comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba situada con cautela. – Algo que necesito y llevo esperando mucho tiempo de ti, Nora. – Continúo.

Comencé a retroceder con lentitud mientras mi mente daba vueltas.… Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que mi espalda se había topado con algo duro. Miré de refilón hacia atrás…

¡Genial!

La pared se interponía en mi camino. Miré primero hacia la derecha y después a mi izquierda, preparada para una carrera. ¿Qué posibilidades tenia de escapar de aquella habitación si Patch estaba en ella?... probablemente ninguna, pero quizás…

- Ni se te ocurra –me advirtió leyéndome el pensamiento y abalanzándose sobre mi cuerpo dejándome completamente aplastada contra la pared fría y al calor de su torso al descubierto mientras me sujetaba para inmovilizarme–. Esta noche no –cogió mis muñecas y las alzó por encima de mi cabeza presionándolas con delicadeza contra el muro–. Ángel, mañana puedes odiarme si quieres pero por favor esta noche no me rechaces -me susurró arrullando con su dulce aliento mi cabello.

Intenté forcejear y escapar de su presión, pero Patch era muy fuerte y por lo visto no estaba dispuesto en aquellos momentos a ceder terreno. Me rendí. Respiré profundamente obligándome a no perder la calma.

- - Patch yo… -mi voz apenas era audible y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar–. No sé si pueda darte lo que quieres –intenté hilar las palabras correctamente una tras otra.

- Te quiero a ti ángel. Lo demás no importa -hizo una pausa.

Soltó una de sus manos dejando la otra sobre las mías, continuando con el amarre al que me había hecho prisionera.

Acariciando con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a descender. Primero por el brazo, seguido de la clavícula, el pecho, la barriguita, las caderas… ¡Dios santo! Sus manos quemaban, haciendo estremecer mi cuerpo con cada contacto.

- Eres mía, ángel –aseguró inclinando la cabeza para ponerse a mi altura y poder ver mi expresión. Llevó su mano libre hasta mi pecho izquierdo–. Tu corazón es mío… También quiero tu cuerpo, ángel. Quiero estar dentro de ti… -explicó con voz ronca.

- Te refieres… -trague saliva, no sabía exactamente qué decir.

Hablaba de pasar la noche juntos, como amantes, como… Y si realmente lo que quería con todo aquello de "_quiero tu cuerpo_" era poseerme, entrar en mi interior y…. Negué con la cabeza. Era ridículo.

Menudas tonterías se me pasaban por la mente,

Patch, aseguraba que podía sentir, al menos en ese momento como cualquier otro humano, además él nunca haría eso al menos que fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte como aquel fatídico encuentro con Chauncey en el instituto donde...

Me removí, no quería seguir pensando en todo aquello.

- ¿Realmente crees que quiero raptar tu cuerpo para pasearme con él por ahí? –arqueo una ceja con cara divertida.

¿Qué comía para ser adivino? Era evidente que para Pacth yo era tan trasparente como el agua y eso en muchas ocasiones era bastante frustrante.

- Es muy tierno ver cómo te sonrojas –con su mano libre tiro una de las tiras de mi camiseta, dejando al descubierto mi hombro y lo besó–. Mi idea de esta noche no es precisamente que te conviertas en mi Nefilim.

Se pegó mucho más, haciéndome consciente de su colosal miembro erecto y duro contra mi vientre. Mi pecho se movía contra el de Patch. Cerré los ojos.

- Eres tan dulce. Ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que puedes provocar en un hombre.

De manera inesperada y de un asalto metió uno de sus muslos entre mis piernas, abriéndose paso, empezó a frotar mi entrepierna. Noté como el calor subía por mis mejillas. Apreté con fuerza la boca para no ponerme a gritar como una posesa ante el doloroso placer. Pero fue difícil no arder cuando de un único y preciso movimiento de presión contra mi clítoris me elevó unos pocos centímetros obligándome a ponerme de puntillas. Haciéndome vergonzosamente gemir ante la desconocida sensación.

- N… no –tartamudeé.

- - No, ¿qué? –intervino ahogando una risa.

- Estás disfrutando de esta situación, ¿verdad? –me sentía tan vulnerable que apenas podía oírme.

- Oh, sí –afirmo con mordacidad–. Pero sabes una cosa… dentro de un rato me divertiré mucho más.

Luché por zafarme, empujarlo. Mis esfuerzos caían en saco roto.

- Te gusta ver… -trague saliva con dificultad al notar como friccionaba con descaro su muslo entre mis piernas- ¡te gusta verme atormentada!. -le grité antes de que me fallara la voz.

Se detuvo de inmediato. Se separó un poco para mirarme a los ojos con gesto severo.

- ¿Atormentada? –su tono era de incredulidad. Resopló.

Llevó su mano disponible a mi cuello, bajando lentamente por el valle entre mis pechos hasta tocar mi abdomen, y… Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando introdujo su dedo índice y corazón en el interior de mis vaqueros, justo en el pubis, por encima de mis braguitas. Me estremecí por tal atrevida acción. Respiraba sofocada.

Patch río por mi reacción.

- Así que atormentada, eh –apartó la mano. – Sabes… -pegó sus labios a mi oído y susurro–, yo tengo otro punto de percepción. Tortura no es precisamente lo que sientes en estos momentos –bajó la cabeza un poco más y lamió mi cuello en una prolongada caricia.

Noté como mis piernas se aflojaban. A punto de caer. Como una muñeca de trapo. Patch sabía perfectamente que no era indiferente a sus provocadores juegos. Me liberó de entre su muslo y pasó su brazo por un lateral de mi cintura.

- Te pediría que me dijeras si tengo razón en lo que te acabo de decir, pero creo que tu cuerpo habla por sí solo –dijo insolente, riendo.

Me puse roja como un tomate.

Como siempre, él tenía razón.

- Eres un _poquito bastante_ creído, ¿no? – Respondí airada.

Soltó una carcajada.

- Nora, verdaderamente me gustaría seguir viendo como luchas por llevarme la contraria, pero tengo en mente otro entretenimiento –apuntilló con sorna.

- Otro entretenimiento…. –repetí aturdida.

Puse en orden mi mente. ¡Oh Dios mío!. Nerviosa, ¿le habría montado aquella escena de niñita enfada porque sabía realmente a donde iba a conducir todo aquello?

¡A su cama! No podía estar muy equivocada, pero y si…

Me recorrió un escalofrío ante la idea al darme cuenta que yo también lo deseaba. Lo miré con anhelo.

Quieres decir…

Me estrechó aún más fuerte contra él sin darme tiempo a terminar mi frase. En cualquier momento se cortaría mi respiración, comenzaba a hiperventilar. Apoyó su frente junto a la mía.

- Ángel… quiero hacerte el amor –su voz era muy dulce–. Te necesito ahora, en estos momentos. Te deseo. Quiero cubrirte con mis besos y caricias, para que queden marcadas para siempre en todo tú ser.

No podía articular palabra. Patch me pedía que fuera suya y sinceramente ya no tenía voluntad para rechazarlo, deseaba aquel momento igual o más que él. Por muy enfadada que estuviera cuando llegué a aquel ático en el que me había citado esa noche, no podía negar que mi cuerpo lo reclamaba y quería fundirse en el.

- J… Jev –pronuncié sin querer ese nombre que formaba parte de su vida, de su historia, con voz suave envuelta en un suspiro, apoyando mi rostro en su pecho.

Sentí como el cuerpo de Patch reflejaba la victoria. Salía triunfador. Había apostado y ganado. Debía recordarme a partir de aquel momento no apostar nunca más en su contra.

Dejó caer su mano, liberándome por completo de su cadena. Tomó mi rostro con ternura entre sus dedos y lo estudió con atención. Mi cara debía ser todo un poema, llena de nervios pero también de impaciencia por sentirme completamente suya.

- Patch, será m… mi pri… primera vez –sentía que el corazón me iba a estallar.

- - Lo sé, Nora –no podía ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba que mi vida sexual fuera tan escaza, o mejor dicho, inexistente–. Todo irá bien, déjame a mí –con su mirada intentó trasmitirme seguridad, y me besó.

Su beso lleno de intensidad y erotismo hacia que mis piernas flaquearan. Sentí como su lengua buscaba la mía para juntas comenzar un juego interminable. Sus manos descendieron hasta el final de mi espalda, quizás algunos centímetros más abajo. Detuvo aquella invasión en mi boca, para rozar con sus labios y nariz mi cara, hasta regresar de nuevo a mi labio inferior y sellarlo con un delicado mordisco. Tiró de la parte baja de mi camisa hacia arriba pasando por mis brazos con firmeza para dejar sobre el suelo aquella prenda de ropa.

- Me gusta –sonrió socarrón mientras me aferraba dejando un poco de margen para tener mejor visión. Con su dedo índice dibujó las líneas de mi sujetador de color blanco.

Comenzaba de nuevo a hiperventilar y notaba como mi piel se llenaba de un fuego que no podía ver pero que estaba ahí sin ningún tipo de duda. Sus manos llenas de adoración tocaron cada rincón semidesnudo de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a la cintura de mi pantalón. Metió sus dedos índices atrayéndome más hacia él.

- Quiero que te abras para mi, sin temor -dijo sonriendo con una expresión sardónica-, no te haré daño, Nora. Tu primera vez no tiene porque ser una tortura.-añadió burlón–. Haré que te guste.

Tenía mis brazos descansando sobre su torso descubierto. Un torso fuerte y musculoso. Y parecía que mi estado de conmoción iba en aumento.

- Confío en ti –respondí.

- Debería decirte que no lo hicieras, ángel. Ponerte en mis manos –exhaló con malicia y algo de pesar–, pero esta vez volveré a ser un cretino egoísta. Es por esto por lo que estás aquí esta noche, te necesito –besó mi frente-. ¿Tienes miedo, preciosa?

- No, Patch. Deseo estar contigo –contesté segura. Mi voz era prácticamente un murmullo.

- Dime, ¿quieres que te haga el amor, ángel? –su boca reflejaba una mueca llena de intención–. Dímelo, Nora -ronroneo inhalando el aroma de mi cuello.

- Si, Patch… Quiero ser tuya, ahora y para siempre –confesé, no sin sonrojarme.

La cara de Patch era una viva muestra de regocijo y diversión. Me besó con ardiente pasión, como si no existiera un mañana y llevó sus manos hacia las curvas de mis nalgas y apretó ligeramente, llevando unos minutos más tarde sus dedos hacia el botón de mis vaqueros y lo desabrochó con autentica pericia, tirando un poco de ellos, pero entonces frenó y posó en mi sus ojos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, pero con un brillo especial que lograba que mi cuerpo entrara en calor en decimas de segundo.

- Nora, rodea mi cintura con tus piernas –ordenó conteniendo una media sonrisa.

Obedecí. Cuando estaba envuelta entre sus brazos no pude evitar dar un respingo al notar la dureza y las dimensiones de su miembro y por lo visto mi reacción le agrado. ¡Era un vanidoso de primera! Pensé inmediatamente tras ver su risita petulante.

Patch examinó rápidamente la sala, miró de reojo hacia aquel sofá enorme que había en la habitación. Suspiré. Me llevaría hasta el para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Caminó mientras inhalaba el aroma de mi cabello y para mi sorpresa pasó de largo del sillón hasta llegar a la mesa de billar, colocándome encima de la superficie sentada y con él colocado entre mis piernas.

- Patch… -me mordí el labio inferior inquieta por lo que al parecer, se le estaba pasando por la mente-, ¿aquí?

- Bésame –exigió con codicia ignorando mi pregunta.

Le besé tiernamente pero Patch quería más y profundizó con sus labios y su lengua en los míos como todo un depredador, un animal. Mi aupó de nuevo como una niña pequeña para ayudarme a que mis pies tocaran el suelo y mientras seguía con comiéndome literalmente la boca sus manos se apoyaron con ferocidad en los huesos de mis caderas para enredar sus dedos en la tela de mis vaqueros y echar hacia abajo la prenda de ropa hasta los muslos.

Me alzó con seguridad otra vez y me acopló de nuevo entre aquella mesa y él. Bajó la vista hacia mis piernas y sonrió mientras me sacaba por completo por ellas aquellos pantalones, arrastrando con ellos mi calzado también, dejándome ante él tan solo con un conjunto de braguitas y sujetador, ambos de tonos blancos.

Me observó con ojos llenos de lascivia logrando por supuesto que me sonrojara.

- Mi ángel –musitó.

Patch acarició con las yemas de sus dedos mis pernas y muslos atrayéndolos con firmeza a ambos lados de su costado. Avanzó con su roce subiendo por cada rincón de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sujetador. No dudó ni un segundo y con un movimiento ágil lo desabrochó en la parte posterior tirando de él hasta dejar al descubierto mis pechos. Cubrió uno con su mano ¡Dios mío!, ya no recordaba como se respiraba.

- Eres preciosa… -sonrió mientras con su mirada descarada recorría mi cuerpo–. Y te deseo tanto, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto –ahora hablaba rozando sus labios en los míos–, no quiero que tengas miedo -alzó un lado de la comisura de sus labios mostrándome una media sonrisa.

- - Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí. –suspiré.

- Seré el maldito canalla que le robe la virginidad a un ángel –sonrió con un humor negro–. Me gusta eso, Nora -aseguró ahora dulcemente.

Patch clavó su mirada hasta la única prenda de ropa que me quedaba, para verse aplastado contra mi sexo. Lo notaba duro. Friccionó con más fuerza su entrepierna, se frotaba y no cesaba con sus movimientos.

¡Dios Santo!, sentía que me estaba volviendo loca y mi sexo comenzaba a palpitar. Posó sus manos en mi cintura hasta llegar a mis nalgas cogiéndolas con ferocidad y alzándome hacia él. Rodeó con sus dedos en el borde de mis braguitas y las deslizo hacia los muslos, dejándome ahora sí, desnuda ante él por completo. Me ruboricé.

Noté como Patch empezaba a respirar descontroladamente y como cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- Debo controlarme, ángel. No quiero hacerte daño –gruño en un tono salvaje–. No a ti.

Me removí inquieta. Él me aferró más fuerte y me quitó por completo aquella insignificante prenda interior.

- Tranquila, pequeña. No te asustes.

- Patch, no tie… tienes porque hacer… esto –pronuncié con agitación. No quería verle luchar para controlar su naturaleza por temor a hacerme daño, o quizás… ¿podría ser que no era lo suficiente buena para él?. Seguramente sus amantes habrían sido mujeres con experiencia en este terreno. Yo no tenía ninguna.

No puede ser. Intenté apartarme de él, pero Patch no me dejó.

- Quieta, Nora –parecía una orden.

- No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, Patch –mi voz sonaba rota–. Suéltame.

Arqueó una ceja llena de incredulidad.

- ¿Obligado? ¡Oh, vaya! Es todo un castigo tener en mis brazos a la persona que más he deseado en toda mi existencia y hacerle el amor –reclamó con una risita de diversión-. ¿Crees que no quiero esto?

Llevó su boca a uno de mis pezones, lo rodeó con la lengua, lo chupó y succionó dejándolo tieso. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello atrayéndolo mas hacia a mi para que tomara todo lo que quisiera. La vista se me nubló de placer.

- No quiero que te controles. Tómame, soy tuya.

- No sabes lo que has dicho, Nora –setenció burlón y con cara de niño malo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

Patch jugó un poco con el pequeño capullo de mi otro pecho, tiró de el suavemente y noté como se me endurecía también bajo sus tacto. Pasó las manos por debajo de mi cuerpo y me levantó, haciendo que me arqueara encima de la mesa.

Por debajo de sus pantalones podía sentirlo tan duro y erecto.

Deslizo una mano por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al triángulo de mi sexo. Abarcó con su palma mi intimidad y después de unos segundos –quizás más- guio un dedo entre mi hendidura. Con su hábil dedo formo círculos por mi clítoris. Frotándolo y acariciándolo para que me abriera a él.

Podía sentir una humedad latente por toda aquella zona que Patch había tomado como suya. Continuaba con aquella ardiente tortura, separaba mis labios vaginales y los frotaba.

- Patch… -intenté pronunciar en medio de un gemido mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Así, Nora –masculló apretando los dientes sin dejar de excitarme.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo dedicó Patch sin descanso a masajear y martirizar con dulzura y fiereza cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Mucho. Pero no era suficiente, ni para él, ni para mi.

Introdujo un dedo en mi interior y lo movió en círculos. Me quejé un poco con un sollozo. Patch me miró directamente a los ojos con gesto controlado.

- ¿Estás bien, ángel? –rozó con su mano libre mi rostro con veneración.

- Aja –asentí con la cabeza–. Quiero estar contigo, Patch.

Acompañó aquella fricción con un segundo dedo, ambos introducidos hasta los nudillos. Masajeó mis paredes internas. Gemí y moví las caderas hacia delante y atrás. Prolongando todo aquello hasta que mi entrepierna se llenaba cada vez más de un húmedo calor y entonces llegó la explosión con fuertes sacudidas, dejándome en la mesa completamente dócil para él mientras me recuperaba de los temblores del orgasmo. Repitió aquella práctica una vez más y otra. Haciéndome perder la razón y el número de orgasmos alcanzados por sus expertas caricias.

Ahora estaba totalmente preparada para aceptarlo dentro de mi.

- Patch –gimoteé desesperada porque calmara el fuego que había despertado en mí.

- Shhh… Yo también siento lo mismo.

Llevó las manos hacía su pantalón.

- Ya estás lista –afirmó Patch complacido.

Sin perder un segundo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se quedó completamente desnudo ante mi.

Su pene grueso y largo se irguió. Y en ese preciso momento solo fui consciente de mi respiración rápida y agitada.

¿Nervios?…

¡Dios! ¿Podía desgarrarme?

Su falo de piel bronceada y al que se le marcaban las venas, era… demasiado grande.

Cuando sintió mi tensión Patch me dirigió una mirada suplicante. Levanté una mano hacia su torso y lo acaricié olvidando por completo mis miedos al sentir el contacto de su piel.

- Deberíamos tomar precauciones –inquirí mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

- Confía en mí. No es necesario. Ya te dije que alguien de "_alto_" rango me debe un favor. Y yo, bueno… no tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, Nora –se burló–. Podemos amarnos libremente sin preocupaciones.

Asentí con fe ciega en él.

Sonrió como un niño travieso. Me agarró por debajo de las rodillas y las abrió hacia él un poco más, se coloco en medio y las alzó, invitándome a rodearle la cintura. Colocó la punta de su pene en mi entrada. Jugó primero con su miembro en la zona de mi portal con acaricias atrevidas y provocativas.

Cada vez estaba más hinchada, dura y húmeda. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que Patch quería asegurarse completamente que mi cuerpo estuviera relajado ante la que iba a ser su invasión. No quería hacerme ningún tipo de daño, pero… ¿podría ser eso posible? Estaba claro que Patch sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

- Déjame entrar, Nora –ronroneo. Su cuerpo estaba igual de agitado.

Con un movimiento lento pero directo me penetró. No del todo, era mi primera vez y por lo visto un poco pequeña para abrazar por completo su pene de buenas a primeras.

Grité, moviendo un poco las piernas cuando sentí que Patch derribaba en mi interior un muro con una fuerte presión.

El himen.

Mi virginidad.

Mi espalda formaba un arco perfecto y mis ojos vidriosos luchaban por enfocar. Sollozaba.

- Ángel, se que te duele. Relájate –empujó un poco más con sus caderas.

- P… Patch –ahogue un gemido. Se había introducido por completo después de varios intentos.

- - Eres tan estrecha… y pequeña –caviló en voz alta.

Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras en mi interior lo sujetaba con fuerza. Patch se inclinó y me besó. Ese gesto hizo que se clavara aun más. Me estremecí con la punzada de dolor. Él También respiraba con dificultad.

- Quédate quieta un poco, deja que tu cuerpo me acepte dentro de ti –me habló con sus labios junto a los míos.

Descansó una mano sobre mi vientre, apretando con suavidad toda aquella zona que su miembro había tomado de mí. Ofreciéndome calor. Un efecto calmante.

- ¿Lo notas, ángel? ¿Me sientes dentro de ti? –preguntó sintiéndose dueño y seguro de la situación.

- Sss… sí –lo sentía tan aferrado y poderoso dentro que apenas podía articular palabra.

Tomó de nuevo mis piernas y deslizó su falo hacia fuera. Las paredes de mi sexo temblaban al notar como él se retiraba lentamente, luego empujó en una larga embestida en un golpe largo y completo.

Sin poder evitarlo gemí echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él apretaba hasta llegar al fondo.

¿Hasta dónde podía llegar? Lo podía notar tan dentro de mí…

- Así me gusta, Nora. No te cierres y el dolor cesará.

Patch no podía controlar su creciente urgencia. Apretando mis muslos los levantó más hacia él mientras empezaba a penetrarme con ritmo, moviéndose de dentro hacia fuera más rápido.

Mis manos descansaban a ambos lados haciendo la mayor fuerza por mantenerse firmes en aquella mesa. Apreté los labios intentando reprimir los gemidos, pero era absurdo y Patch lo sabía.

- Bien, Nora. Déjate llevar –repetía entre gemidos.

Arquee la espalda por completo levantándome más hacia él. Sin poder evitarlo no dejaba de gemir descontroladamente mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

Su pelvis y sus testículos chocaban sin piedad en el portal de mi sexo mientras me empalaba a un ritmo devastador.

El dolor quedaba apagado por el enorme placer que Patch con cada embestida me provocaba. Era un eco que encontraba cada vez que su pene se sumergía por completo en mi interior sin clemencia.

Lo apretaba y lo acobijaba dentro de mí mientras me cabalgaba empujando con más fuerza. Ambos respirábamos descontrolados y agitados directos hacia el éxtasis,

- Patch, por favor… -gemía. Me estaba volviendo loca. Mi cuerpo ardía lleno por tanto placer.

- No puedo parar… -parecía descontrolado.

Intentaba ser lo más suave posible pero bombeaba en mi interior sin piedad, de forma casi salvaje, con su mirada hambrienta. Jadeando dominados por la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar al clímax.

Unidos. Complementados.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Como una unidad.

El orgasmo fue tan desbastador que nos hizo estallar con un temblor violento envueltos en gritos de satisfacción.

Mi sexo apretaba con tanta fuerza su miembro que podía notar su liberación corriendo dentro de mí, llenándome. Patch se derrumbó sobre mi cuerpo controlando su peso, ambos con respiración agitada y envueltos en espasmos. Su pene reposando en mi interior.

Notaba su aliento y respiración dificultosa sobre mi cabello.

- ¿Estás bien, Nora?

- Mmm… Siento que he corrido una maratón –reí.

Patch sonrió y abarcó con una mano un lado de mi rostro y acarició con sus labios, nariz y mejilla, mi cara. Parecía un gatito ronroneando encantado.

- Siento haber sido tan egoísta. Debí dominarme, era tu primera vez y no podía ser tan rudo y… .

- - Shhh… -lo interrumpí con mi dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera por ahí.

- Te amo tanto Nora, que lo último que quiero es hacerte daño.

- - Ha sido maravilloso –tomé con mis manos su cara–. Yo también te amo.

Lo besé. Nos besamos. Saboreando cada segundo. Imitando con nuestras lenguas el coito que hasta hace muy pocos minutos nos hizo arder unidos íntimamente.

- Quisiera quedarme así contigo para siempre -lo abracé. Acción que me recalcó que aún continuábamos unidos.

Patch rió con esa mirada picara y alzó una ceja. Se incorporó por completo.

- Puedo arreglar es. –retiró lentamente de mi interior su verga a mala gana.

Cuando lo hizo sentí que me quedaba vacía, anhelando que estuviera por siempre enterrado dentro de mí.

Me tomó en brazos. Los dos totalmente desnudos y caminó hasta llegar aquel enorme sofá que se hallaba en la habitación. Se sentó y con cuidado me colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

¡Oh Dios!

Al verme cara a cara frente a él, expuesta mi desnudez, de forma irracional después de lo que acabamos de vivir juntos en aquella mesa, me ruboricé como una tonta y de manera inconsciente intenté cubrir con las manos mi cuerpo.

Patch sujetó mis muñecas para impedírmelo y en ese pequeño forcejeo comprobé como volvía a ponerse duro como piedra. Abrí los ojos de par en par al notar la evidencia de su disposición para volver a hacer el amor

- Eres preciosa, y además, no creo que vaya a ver algo que ya no haya visto -su voz era dulce pero con un toque de reprimenda.

¿Es que era inagotable?

- Quiero más de ti, ángel –dijo con sus labios sobre mi piel. Besando mi cuello.

Tragué saliva y me mordisqueé el labio inferior planteándome si podría tener más sexo esa noche y no terminar en urgencias por un desgarro. Por varias razones, Patch era muy grande, mi cuerpo era novato en estos temas y para finalizar precisamente suave no podría llamarse la palabra para definir como habíamos hecho el amor.

Pero…

¿Para qué negarlo? Lo deseaba tanto. Y al igual que él, quería mucho más esa noche. ¡Y todas!

- Prométeme, que mañana podré andar –bromeé.

Patch soltó una carcajada.

- Nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti.

Me besó apasionadamente, con un gesto que indudablemente quería expresar su posesión sobre mí. De forma descarada con su lengua en mi interior recreó aquella danza erótica que unos instantes antes había llevado a cabo en lo más profundo de mi intimad. Alcé las manos hasta sus musculosos hombros para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Me di cuenta entonces que mi tacto en su espalda no me transportaba a sus recuerdos.

¡Ah, claro!, debía ser otro de los requisitos, –o regalos- "_obsequios de la casa__"_. Nada podía distraer o interrumpir esa noche.

Dejé de lado mi reflexión, cuando hambriento de deseo, Patch tomó con sus manos mis senos, que debido a la excitación los notaba pesados. Mis pezones se erguían de nuevo para él.

.- Me vuelves loco. Te haría el amor toda la noche -gruñó con la boca en mi garganta antes de descender hasta mis pechos.

- No pares… -le pedí.

Me atormentaba con el placer de su boca en mis pezones, jugueteando con su lengua y con sus dientes sobre mi piel tan sensible. Gemía por tal oleada de sensaciones.

Llevé mis dedos hacia su pelo y lo aferré con fuerza contra mí, invitándolo a que no se detuviera. Para incrementar aún más el enloquecedor placer, Patch bajó una mano hasta mi entrepierna haciéndome gimotear de gozo con aquellas caricias tan expertas. Mi cuerpo revivió con una inmediatez casi dolorosa y una intensa punzada de deseo que hizo que mis músculos se contrajeran. Una dulce agonía de deleite que me dejaba sin aliento provocándome oleadas de éxtasis.

Jadeaba con mis labios pegados a su hombro. Aprisionado con mis manos su espalda.

Mi deseo iba aumentando hasta un grado casi insoportable y de forma desinhibida empecé a mover las caderas a un ritmo que acaba de descubrir aquella misma noche.

- Como sigas moviéndote así Nora, no tendré control y te tomaré como un animal salvaje -rugió entre dientes con agonía.

- -Por… por favor –imploré.

Patch lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda, pegó sus labios a mi oído y susurró.

- - ¿Me estás rogando, ángel?... .

- - Yo… -la garganta se me secó mientras lo miraba con ciega pasión.

- - Quieres más –contestó él con satisfactoria convicción.

Entonces tomó mi mano y la llevó hacia abajo, hasta su dura, larga y palpitante erección, asombrándome y sobresaltándome.

- Quieres que te tome de nuevo, ¿verdad? –Pregunto con una sonrisa vibrantemente divertida –. Que te posea.

De tamaño considerable, la piel de su miembro era suave como el terciopelo y estaba caliente y muy tensa. Estaba envuelto aún también con la miel y la humedad de lo que había sucedido en la mesa de billar, cuando estuvimos unidos tan íntimamente.

- Acaríciame, Nora.

Alcé la mirada hacia Patch con abrumadora timidez.

- Yo te enseñaré –respondió con voz ronca.

Apoyó su mano encima de la mía y guió mis movimientos. Arriba, abajo. Estaba tan duro como piedra e hirviendo. Continué acariciándolo imprimiendo un ritmo suave. Patch abrió un poco la boca y un gemido escapó de sus labios, mientras se balanceaba ligeramente.

- Nora –sus ojos negros como el azabache resplandecieron con inmensa lascivia.

Me guió para que centrara la fricción en la cabeza de su pene y lo presionara con mayor fuerza.

Patch echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un largo gemido que acompañó a continuación de una maldición.

- No puedo esperar más, no contigo –me apartó la mano de su erección, como si mi tacto quemara. Temblé, quizás no lo estaba acariciando bien, quizás…

- Lo … lo siento. Puedo…

Patch detuvo mis palabras llevando mi mano hasta su labios y lamió la mezcla de nuestros sabores. Mordisqueó mis dedos y terminó con un enfebrecido beso justo en el anillo que tenía grabado nuestros nombres.

"Nora y Jev".

Probé el acaramelado sabor de nuestra pasión en su boca. Haciéndome abrir los ojos de par en par. Aquel gesto resultó muy erótico.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien… solo que… no tengo el suficiente autocontrol contigo, cuando te tengo tan cerca o cuando me tocas –su rostro parecía tenso, atormentado, como si se le fuera la vida en dominar sus instintos.

El rubor recorrió mis mejillas. La oscura vibración de su magnetismo era muy potente al tiempo que peregrinó con manos insistentes mi piel. Desde la cabeza, bajando lentamente hasta tocar su propia verga.

Tanteó con su poderosa erección mi húmeda abertura. Dejé escapar un pequeño grito. Me ayudó a levantarme lo suficiente para introducir unos pocos centímetros en mi interior su pene. Gruñó.

- Sujétate fuerte a mí, Nora –se recostó un poco hacia un extremo del sofá, quedando casi acostado conmigo encima de él, a horcajadas.

Nerviosa y con el corazón desbocado intenté no moverme, evitando que se clavara por completo en mi interior.

- ¿Así…? –pregunté acalorada.

- Sí. –respondió con insolente sonrisa mientras pellizcaba uno de mis pezones–. Móntame, Nora. Cabálgame.

Anhelando lo que me ofrecía apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho y me deslicé con total lentitud hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Pero no por completo. Hasta la mitad de su longitud. Repetidas veces.

Patch apretaba los dientes con evidente agonía en su cara. Me detuve y lo miré con cara de disculpa a aquellos ojos tan oscuros como una noche de invierno.

- Hummm… Como sigas así conseguirás hacerme enloquecer –lamentó ahogando un gruñido.

- Quizás necesite unas lesiones más –mostrándole la mejor de mis caritas de niña buena acompañada de un rubor. Insinuándole también sin pensarlo con aquellas palabras que estaba más que dispuesta a que aquello se volviera a repetir y que él fuera mi instructor en esa materia. Quería hacer el amor con Patch todos los días de mi vida.

- Mmm… creo que no me importaría repetir curso en esta asignatura contigo como profesor –dije retraída pero con valor.

Patch reía indolentemente.

- Es adictivo, ¿verdad?. El sexo. Una vez que lo pruebas quieres más, sobre todo cuando hay sentimientos. Cuando haces el amor.

Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos mis pechos, bajando por los laterales de mis costados hasta posar sus fuertes manos en mis caderas, rodeándolas hasta llegar a mis nalgas. Las masajeó con deleite para a continuación ahuecarlas y con firmeza y sin dificultad alzarme hasta salir casi por completo de su falo.

- Como nosotros ahora… -Y entonces Patch con un único movimiento me empaló hasta el fondo. Penetró mi carne íntima, cálida y húmeda, con su virilidad firme y dura.

De mi garganta brotó un estallido de dolor que se desvaneció al instante, dejando entrar sensaciones de vehemencia y frenesí.

Patch ladeó un poco la cabeza, dejando escapar un estallido. Satisfacción. Angustia.

- Me gustaría tanto tenerte así por siempre.

- Hazlo y no me dejes. Nunca –murmuré mientras me mordía el labio intentando acallar mis gemidos.

Gemidos porque Patch inició un suave, pausado y ferviente ritmo con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Era él quien controlaba cada avance. Con manos seguras en mis caderas hacía que mi cuerpo subiera y bajara sin problemas, como si pesara menos que una pluma. Mi sexo rodeaba por completo cada centímetro de su larga y gruesa erección.

Patch no contestó, ocultando cualquier tipo de expresión. Pero perdí la noción del tiempo cuando o mi cuerpo hormigueo violentamente con la llegada de otro orgasmo. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda mientras respiraba con dificultad.

- Patch, por favor… ¿Qué me estás haciendo? –pronuncié con atropello mientras iban desvaneciendo las sacudidas de mis espasmos.

- Algo que deseamos los dos desde el principio.

Limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas, producto de la maratón de ardiente deseo que acababa de hervir mi sangre una vez más y por la expresión de Patch no parecía que sería la última. Y… ¡Oh Dios!, sabía perfectamente que cumpliría su secreta promesa.

- Eres tan pequeña… y estrecha. Tus sedosos músculos internos me rodean con tanta fuerza –murmulló–. Cualquier hombre se correría pocos segundos después de entrar en ti.

Hizo una mueca, por primera vez, de disgusto al pronunciar estas últimas palabras. Era evidente que la sola idea de que pudiera compartir todo aquello con otra persona lo ponía enfermo.

- Pero yo no soy como los demás, ¿verdad? –rió con ironía. Tristeza–. Nadie nunca te hará sentir lo que estamos compartiendo hoy. Quiero que lo recuerdes, ángel. Nadie. Jamás.

- Nunca habrá nadie más -me incliné hacía él desesperada para sellar con un beso me promesa.

Serio, Patch ahueco mi rostro y me besó tan fieramente que apenas podía respirar. Abandonó mi boca y descendió con su lengua por la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello. Chupó aquella vulnerable zona.

Se detuvo lo suficiente para deslizar de nuevo su lengua por el valle que se extendía entre mis pechos.

- ¿Te gusta lo que te hago? –dijo con su aliento pegado a mí piel.

- Si, mucho. Continua, por favor.–supliqué, acariciando su espalda, seguido de sus hombros, agarrando con energía su pelo, recorriendo su nuca… No quería perder el contacto con su cuerpo.

- ¿De verdad? –su risa vibró en mi garganta, donde posaba en aquel momento sus labios de nuevo.

No dejó tiempo para mi respuesta. De manera impredecible me liberó de su invasión. Mientras salía del centro de mi feminidad ambos pronunciamos un gemido de dolor al romper la unión.

Se levantó lo suficiente tan solo para cambiar de postura. Me acostó sobre el sillón, de espaldas. Se coloco sobre mi cuerpo como pudo. Atrapó mis manos y las alzó por encima de mi cabeza, sujetándolas con determinación con tan solo una de sus poderosas manos.

Me sacudí con alarmante inquietud al verme tan expuesta y atrapada debajo de él. Tragué saliva con fuerza.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba apresurado, en el instante que Patch se apretó mucho más a mi calor. Metió con descaro una de sus piernas entre mis muslos, abriéndome para él y haciéndome consciente de su todavía endurecida y larga excitación.

Me tensé dolorosamente. Con tirantez.

Patch amarró con mayor fuerza mis manos, evitando que pudiera zafarme de su nudo.

Ambos jadeábamos atropelladamente.

Patch estaba tan excitado, que su fragancia era como un afrodisíaco. Ese dulce olor a menta y jabón.

- Tu cuerpo está muy rígido, Nora –afirmó mientras colocaba en medio de nuestros cuerpos su mano libre y la dejaba resbalar por cada rincón hasta llegar a mi hinchada, empapada y palpitante entrada.

- ¡No, estoy bien! –intenté gritar con convicción–. Quiero seguir haciendo el amor contigo, por favor… -pedí mientras levantaba las caderas para frotarme con su sexo.

- Relájate. Si no, será muy doloroso y tendré que parar –soltó una maldición entre dientes–. Y sinceramente… no creo que pueda.

- ¿Qué me sucede? –sollocé.

- Shh… -secó con sus labios el rastro de de las lágrimas desramadas por mi rostro–. Es tu necesidad, Nora. Mi necesidad. Me perteneces. Eres mía… -hubo un silencio–. Al menos ahora, en estos momentos. Solo quiero vivir cada segundo de este presente que estamos viviendo aquí, a tu lado –resopló con pesar–. El futuro… ¿Quién sabe? Solo me importas tú, aquí y ahora.

- No quiero un futuro sin ti… Te amo tanto –ronroneé sobre él, con el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su hombro, aspirando con la nariz su sensual v caliente aroma.

Totalmente aturdida mí cuerpo se aflojó, se relajó. Sin desaprobar sus palabras y como acto reflejo mis músculos obedecieron a sus palabras.

- Yo también te amo, no quiero que olvides eso nunca –besó tiernamente mi frente.

Patch con su mano incansable y exploradora, tiró suavemente de los cortos risos de mi pubis. Me quejé, pero no de dolor precisamente, era una sensación agradable, sensual.

Siguió con círculos a través de mi clítoris para terminar separando los labios de mi vagina. Gruñó con indolente satisfacción al comprobar mi humedad y latente necesidad por tenerlo clavado en mi interior.

- Respondes también a mis caricias.

Colocándose bien entre mis muslos y separándolos con impaciencia me penetró de un solo movimiento. Formé un impecable arco con mi espalda, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pude emitiendo un largo gemido. Tiré de mis brazos para agarrarme a algo firme. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Recordé con consternación que los tenía por encima de mi cabeza, aún prisioneros.

Patch acompaño su gemido con una imprecaría. Realmente debía estar haciendo un sobresfuerzo por no tirarme al suelo y hacerme suya como un verdadero endemoniado. Sus rasgos eran tensos, duros. Verdaderamente si mis sospechas tenían algún fundamento por mínimo que fuera, verlo en su autentica naturaleza sexual tendría que ser un increíble espectáculo, sin mencionar las horas de recuperación que vendrían después.

"¿Un verdadero espectáculo?" Pensé de nuevo. La boca se me secó, pero… si realmente ya lo era.

- No pienses, tan solo déjate llevar –impulsó sus caderas enterrándose todavía más hondo, con apremiante calma.

Chillé cuando lo noté tan profundo.

- Encajamos tan bien. Tu húmedo y estrecho interior se abre para mí y me aferra con tanto poder… -su voz sonaba algo quebrada, pero insistía en disimular su tono– .Teniendo en cuenta este punto podrías terminar con la diversión en pocos segundos –rió con dulce burla, al tiempo que entraba y salía de mi cálida cavidad con tormentosa lentitud.

- ¡Patch! –le recriminé, intentando ocultar mi risa entre los jadeos que escapaban de mi garganta mientras Patch seguía moviéndose encima de mí. Siempre era fantástico verlo bromear.

- No bromeo, Nora. Lo digo en serio. Eres afortunada de tenerme ahora mismo entre tus piernas -embistió más duro pero pausado–. Solo yo puedo darte el mayor de los placeres durante horas –su risa quedaba apagada cada vez que introducía su dura verga de vuelta a mi sexo.

- Vanidoso –le espeté elevando mis caderas para notarlo hasta el final.

- Puede ser… pero te gusta. Dime si estoy equivocado –me desafió lamiendo con su lengua mis labios para seguido abrirse camino entre ellos y saborearme.

- Mmmm… ¿Qué? –había olvidado la… _¿Pregunta?_

Volviendo a la realidad sacudí la cabeza, no quería pensar en los siglos que había tenido para practicar y perfeccionar dicho asunto y por lo visto se había empleado a fondo.

Pero era su pasado. Los celos no serían lógicos, a fin de cuentas había dos cosas muy claras en el mundo. Puntos de vista bastante machistas, sí, pero lastimosamente era algo que estaba implantado en la sociedad. "Un hombre sueña con ser el primer amante de una mujer, y la mujer desea ser la última de sus amantes".

No podía negar que me gustaba la idea de haberle entregado a Patch mi virginidad. Lo quería como el primero, el único y el último de mis amantes. A nadie más. Solo él.

Su mirada era contenida y quería ayudarlo. No podía tolerar que no disfrutara por completo y era algo obvio observando la rigidez y el temblor de su cuerpo o por su mandíbula apretada.

- Suéltame, Patch. Quiero tocarte, quiero…

Se detuvo de inmediato. Tenso y, clavó su mirada llena de fuego en mis ojos.

- No he sido lo que se dice _delicado_ desde el principio. Debes estar algo dolorida y si a eso le sumamos que es tu primera experiencia… -exhaló apesadumbrado–. Perdería el control del todo con tal solo sentir el roce de tus caricias.

- No lo hagas, me refiero a que no pongas barreras ni autocontrol –le pedí con innegable persuasión.

No es seguro –cerró los ojos e inhaló–. Me has aceptado esta noche tal y como te he pedido. Exigiéndote te he tomado como un bárbaro. Y… -acercó su aliento a mi cabelló y aspiró su olor–. Nunca había estado tan a gusto con una mujer en mis brazos y eso me provoca un deseo salvaje, casi animal. No sabes todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza que me gustaría hacerte –levantó la cabeza con una seria burla–. En algunos países sería incluso hasta ilegal, Nora.

Debería sentir miedo por aquellas palabras, pero solo pensaba en darle a Patch todo lo que quisiera de mí. Y si tenía que ser implacable en la intimidad, pues adelante.

Suspiré.

- No me voy a romper no…

Gruño exasperado.

No sigas por ahí, Nora. No cuando estoy al límite.

Soltó mis muñecas de su prisión y salió de mi interior, dejándome vacía y llena de anhelo. Intentó incorporarse y apartarse de mi lado.

- ¡No seas suave! –grité-. Se que no me harás daño.

- Soy un desgraciado... Ahora daría cualquier cosa por volver hacer el amor contigo. Es una agonía.

Estaba rígido por la tensión que le producía el control que estaba ejerciendo sobre su pasión desencadenada.

Pues hazlo –lo animé.

Con un gruñido profundo se abalanzó sobre mí y cogió mis nalgas desnudas con fuerza. Mi cuerpo vibró.

Respiré con dificultad.

Volví a sentir aquel húmedo cúmulo de sensaciones salvajes que él me desencadenaba. Me sentía deseada, lo podía ver en sus ojos que no se apartaban de los míos.

- No sabes lo que estás haciendo... –murmuró.

- Sé lo que quiero… y es a ti, Patch –arqueé levemente mi cuerpo. Provocándolo a que me tomara.

Separó un poco más mis muslos y colocó su verga a la entrada de mi sexo. Con un sonido gutural se hundió dentro de mí humedad con su firme y dura virilidad. De una sola y potente embestida, haciéndome gritar.

Me debatía entre el placer y el dolor.

- Es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos –aseguró.

Sacó con deliberada lentitud su miembro hasta asomar el glande, y volvió a penetrar con mayor fuerza.

Sentí el calor del cuerpo vigoroso y masculino de Patch tomándome por completo.

- No me arrepiento de nada.

El instinto hizo que me ofreciera, levantando mis caderas.

- Por favor, no pares… -supliqué. Rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas.

- No podría –rió y llevó sus labios a los míos un instante.

Agarrando el peso con sus brazos, Patch se inclinó y se enterró hasta el fondo. Sus embestidas aumentaron en potencia y velocidad, casi de manera enloquecida, salvaje. Metiendo y sacando su verga hasta lo más profundo con enérgica fuerza.

El sofá vibraba bajo nosotros a causa de sus embates castigadores. Me aferré a su espalda, clavando mis uñas en él. Jadeaba descontrolada, con mi aliento en su cuello.

Patch gimió.

- Me gusta sentirse así.

Sus movimientos aún más rápidos y frenéticos iban acompañados de gemidos que actuaban como estimulantes eróticos en mí deseo.

Mis respuestas y las suyas eran cada vez mas enfebrecidas y acaloradas. Patch se movía dentro de mí, creándome una necesidad insaciable que ardía en mí interior.

- Mmm creo que en estos momentos no te llamaría ángel –su voz excitada sonaba graciosa.

- - ¿A, no? Pues tú eres todo un demonio. –contraataque con humor, desplazando mis manos por sus costados hasta llegar a su buen formado trasero y apretarlo con ganas.

Soltó una carcajada.

- No soy un santo y la prueba está en que estoy pervirtiendo a un ángel –se recreó con mis caricias atrevidas.

Descendió una mano hasta mi clítoris y lo masajeó, mientras continuaba con sus sacudidas y aumentaba el ritmo acelerado de sus caderas, dibujando con precisión las caricias de su mano en mi sexo.

Saboreando el momento, me condujo inexorablemente hacia el clímax final. Mientras los temblores y espasmos del orgasmo duraban mordí su hombro.

Patch metió su falo unos segundos más con penetraciones aún más rápidas y me siguió con su liberación, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con un ronco grito.

Besó mi frente al tiempo que salía de mi interior.

- ¿te he hecho daño?

Recreé cada empuje de sus caderas, cadencioso y cada vez más veloz.

- Sentí morir de placer, ¿eso cuenta?. –reí ruborizada.

Con aire de autocomplacencia sonrió.

- Supongo que sí –suspiró.

Cerré los ojos y lo abracé, desesperada por el contacto con él y sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío. Pasados unos minutos Patch se incorporó y me tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia una puerta que estaba situada al otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vam…? –mi pregunta quedó incompleta tras atravesar la puerta.

Mis ojos contemplaron un descomunal dormitorio. Elegante. Equilibrado. Un estilo sencillo, sobrio, no tenía detalles recargados aunque ni de lejos se acerca al minimalismo. Nada de colores estridentes, como el resto de la casa -lo poco que había visto hasta ahora-, su gama pasaba de tonos claros a negros.

Tragué saliva de manera audible cuando mi mirada se detuvo en la enorme cama que ocupaba la parte central de la habitación.

- ¿Una cama? –enarqué una ceja incrédula.

Patch me recostó con mucho cuidado sobre la cama.

- Sí. –respondió con sorna.

Adelantándose a mis pensamientos continuó.

- Ha sido mucho más divertido hacerte el amor encima de la mesa y sobre el sofá –su sonrisa era extrañamente divertida–. De todas formas ángel, nos queda comprobar lo confortable que puede ser esta cama, ¿qué opinas?

Era una insinuación.

Cogí la almohada y de forma juguetona lo golpeé.

- Eres incansable y creo que después de esta noche mi cuerpo necesita con urgencia cuidados intensivos –puse los ojos en blancos.

Patch se inclinó y me dio un dulce beso en la frente y se puso en pie. El acaloramiento persistía en mi sangre al verlo caminar desnudo sin pudor alguno hacia el baño del dormitorio.

Verlo, era simplemente espectacular.

A lo lejos podía percibir la risa en su voz mientras se movía en el servicio.

- En ese caso te dejaré descansar unas pocas horas –apareció en la puerta con una toalla un poco húmeda en las manos. Vestía ahora como única prenda unos pantalones negros–, pero después volveré hacerte el amor. Otra vez.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama deteniendo mis manos que en un arranqué de total vergüenza intentaron cubrir mi mí piel desnuda con la colcha.

- Déjame cuidarte, Nora –sus ojos negros como el azabache resplandecieron.

Con cuidado sus dedos se deslizaron por mi pierna derecha hasta llegar a la unión de mis muslos. Sonrojada hasta la raíz de mi cabello vi como Patch limpiaba con un extremo de la toalla mojada los restos de nuestra pasión. Sin poder evitar cuando terminó un pequeño mareo al ver caer al suelo aquel trozo de tela con rastros de la perdida de mí virginidad.

Esos ojos como la medianoche me calaron.

- Necesitas dormir un poco. Estás agotada.

Las manos de Patch se posaron sobre mis pechos, arqueé la espalda para sentir mejor la presión que sus palmas ejercían sobre mis hinchados pezones. Patch los rozó con la lengua haciéndome jadear con apasionado abandono.

- Como sigas así no creo que pueda… por favor –gemí entregándome a las sensaciones.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

- Ahora duerme. Tengo en mente algunos planes para después.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Espero no descubrir está noche todo el _Kamasutra_, Patch. Deja algo para… .

- ¿Mañana? –frunció el ceño. – No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy, Nora.

Sus ojos relucieron como la obsidiana.

Me cubrió con las sábanas de un color tan negro como su mirada. Apoyó su mano en mi mejilla al tiempo que la acariciaba con el pulgar.

- Es mejor pensar en el presente. El pasado queda atrás y el futuro… -resolló con cansancio–… El futuro, ¿quién sabe? Solo quiero quedarme ahora, en estos momentos aquí contigo, y no pensar en nada más. No hoy. Cuando te tengo en mis brazos. En mi cama.

- Después. Quiero descubrir esos_ planes _que tienes en ment_e –_ladeé la cabeza y besé la palma de su mano.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Después, ángel.

Desapareció justo unos pocos segundos, justo lo necesario para llevar la toalla al baño. A su regreso me hice a un lado de la cama, invitándolo a que se acomodara a mi lado.

Se frotó la barbilla y rió socarrón.

Se dejó caer por la parte inferior de la cama y gateó con la elegancia de un felino hasta colocarse a mi altura. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo vigoroso y masculino cuando se metió entre la maraña de sabanas.

Exhausta, me quedé acurrucada en sus brazos, apoyada sobre su pecho, escuchando el ritmo de su corazón y gozando de la agradable sensación de seguridad de sentirme protegida junto a su cuerpo grande y poderoso.

Patch interrumpió el silencio.

- No cambiaría esta noche por nada del mundo –enredaba con suavidad sus dedos en mi cabello, en un gesto amable. Tierno–. Tendríamos que haber hecho esto mucho antes –sus labios se posaron en mi coronilla.

- Mmmm… sí –contesté medio adormilada.

De forma instintiva enceré su muslo con mi pierna, en un gesto posesivo.

Patch río por lo bajo.

En mi cabeza oí el susurro de su voz.

"_Duerme, ángel. Yo velaré tus sueños_".

Me arrimó más sobre su pecho. Podía sentir sus manos deslizándose sobre mi piel, deteniéndose con su palma entre la parte baja de mi vientre y el pubis. Todo un antibiótico para la pequeña punzada de dolor que cubría esa zona.

Mientras la oscuridad venía a por mí, trasladándome al reino de Morfeo, inhalaba el cálido, masculino olor de su piel.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Desperté y estirándome, aún con los ojos cerrados tanteé el colchón. Un colchón… ¿Vacio?

Me incorporé de inmediato. Sentada restregué mis ojos para aclarar la visión. Un rayo de luz se abría camino a través del enorme ventanal de la lujosa habitación, dejándome un poco aturdida. Desorientada.

Un ligero dolor en centro de mi cuerpo me hizo de inmediato evocar los recuerdos de las últimas horas.

Tragué saliva de manera ruidosa.

Patch había cumplido su promesa. Tras descansar un poco, me despertó en medio del sueño, arrancándome la sabana de encima y...

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Pude ver y revivir de nuevo a Patch deslizando sus dedos por mi pubis. Separando mis labios vaginales para dejar al descubierto mi clítoris y pasar en numerosas ocasiones su lengua por la palpitante carne de mi sexo.

Jadeaba de manera incontrolada cuando lamió y estimuló.

Sentía el roce de su aliento mientras sujetaba con fuerza mis caderas para acercarme aún más a su boca.

De la garganta de Patch salía un sonido profundo que no pude descifrar, como si encontrara delicioso mi sabor. Extendí y hundí mis manos en su pelo negro…

Cerré los ojos. Recordando como un éxtasis desenfrenado inundó mi cuerpo haciéndome estallar en mil pedazos.

Con la respiración entrecortada, mis recuerdos viajaron al momento que siguió después.

El acaloramiento persistía en mi sangre.

La imagen cuando tomé con mis labios y lengua su miembro paladeando su sabor.

Patch se encargó de enseñarme el camino en todo momento, Con sus manos en mi cabeza me guiaba hasta su erecto pene. Masajeando y tirando de mi cabello marcaba el ritmo, mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía.

Con la punta de su verga en mi boca, jugueteé con mis dientes en su glande, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba firmemente con mi mano, ayudada por la de Patch, su longitud de arriba y abajo, abarcando también sus testículos., lo que hacía que moviera con lentitud sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Para después...

Jadeante y con el pulso acelerado regresé al presente. Abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sí.

El dormitorio. Pero...

Y, ¿Patch?

¿Patch? –llamé mirando en toda y cada una de la direcciones de aquella habitación.

Con el cuerpo tan agotado como si me hubiese pasado por encima una apisonadora hice mi mejor esfuerzo por levantarme de la cama.

Envolviéndome en las sabanas como podía, alce un poco más la voz.

¡¿Patch?! -no hubo respuesta.

Abrí la puerta y recorrí sobretodo lo poco que conocía de la casa. No había rastro de Patch.

En medio del umbral de la puerta de la sal recreativa, miré el brillo que la mañana reflejaba en las diferentes tonalidades de las paredes y muebles. Un juego de luces parecía dar el punto de salida a una partida en la mesa de juegos de azar. El sillón...

Mi cuerpo tembló y mi rostro mostraba una delirante expresión de júbilo. Estar con Patch había sido maravilloso. Y ya lo echaba de menos. Mi cuerpo clamaba por él. Por su fuego. Por su pasión.

Patch tenía razón.

El sexo puede crear adicción.

Y mi droga y adicción preferidas eran él.

Aún con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara me encaminé, de vuelta al dormitorio, y comprobé que mi ropa estaba doblada y ordenada sobre un caro diván. Me acerqué para cogerla y vi que también había una nota.

Debía ser de Patch.

La tomé y leí el texto.

Mi ángel.

Doy gracias cada día porque conocerte ha sido lo mejor de mi existencia.

Me has entregado esta noche el mayor de los regalos. Tener tus besos, caricias y sabor grabados en mi piel será la fuerza que me dé consuelo allá donde voy.

Dejarte marchar será la cosa más honesta que haya hecho jamás. Nunca me perdonaría ponerte de nuevo en peligro.

Podría decirte que me siento culpable por hacerte mía. Mi mujer. Aún cuando sabía que no existía un mañana para nosotros. Pero no puedo. He sido un maldito egoísta, pero sinceramente… no me arrepiento, y si volviera atrás, te tomaría de nuevo en mis brazos sin dudarlo.

Y lo irónico de todo esto, es que como el reo en su última noche de vida, me han concedido un deseo…

No pude seguir leyendo. No al menos cuando estaba de lleno hundida en un pozo tan profundo que por mucho que gritara nadie podía oírme.

¿Qu... qué? -mi voz apenas era audible.

Pero… ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Con manos temblorosas y lágrimas en los ojos leí lo que quedaba de carta, donde sin dar muchas explicaciones más, me escribía el por qué. Al terminar subrayaba unas pocas palabras que lo significaban todo para mi :

… Ahora es hora de cumplir mi destino y afrontar lo que soy.

**Te amo, Nora.**

**Por siempre.**

¿Acaso Patch se enfrentaba al resultado de su pasado, presente y su futuro?

Patch se entregaría a su destino voluntariamente. No. A su castigo. Pero antes había arañado hasta el final sus reglas. Poder sentirse dentro de un cuerpo humano, al menos por unas horas. con relaciones seguras, sin incertidumbres e intranquilidades. Conocía perfectamente mis miedos.

Y si ya había roto varias reglas, no le alarmó absolutamente nada sumar una más a su lista negra con tal de exigir algo para él. Se había arrojado de cabeza porque, pasará o no lo de esa noche, ya estaba en la lista de los "_más buscados_" y no precisamente de la policía de Coldwater, Maine.

Débil. Desfallecida. Apesadumbrada. Caí de rodillas al suelo, apretando con fuerza aquel maldito papel de despedida. Envuelta en un llanto desmoralizado que parecía no tener final.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota para no darme cuenta de que aquella cita había sido una despedida?.

Ahora entendía el por qué de muchas de sus palabras. Solo hablaba y pedía vivir el presente.

Me estaba diciendo adiós.

Corrieron los minutos.

Y a pasar que la cabeza me daba vuelta y me escocían los ojos y mejillas, me arme de fuerza y valor para alzarme y no desmoronarme. Llorando como una niña pequeña no iba a conseguir nada. Y las cosas realmente pintaban muy mal.

Haciendo caso omiso al nudo que tenía en el pecho, que me oprimía dejándome casi sin aliento y con una sensación desagradable de anhelo. De vacío. Me vestí lo más rápido que mis entumecidas articulaciones me dejaron.

Afligida, con mi mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta, me detuve justo lo necesario para echar por encima del hombre una mirada a aquel dormitorio. Recogiendo en mi memoria cada detalle.

Agudizando mis cinco sentidos, percibí su aroma…

Menta.

A especies oscuras.

Aún podía sentir los restos del perfume natural de Patch. Como aún flotaba su presencia por todas partes. Llenando el lugar. Brindándome un abrazo ficticio. Ficticio, por qué no estaba él allí frente a mí para acurrucarme de nuevo en sus brazos.

Mi mirada perdida y borrosa, por las lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a seguir desramando, se topó de golpe con la inmensa cama.

Allí, después de saborearnos hambrientos él uno al otro, sobre esa superficie hecha en nubes de plumas negras, Patch me había hecho por última vez esa noche el amor.

Mi cuerpo como la mejor de las ofrendas, expuesto de forma desinhibida, cuando mis manos por encima de la cabeza, sujetaban con fuerza el cabecero. Necesitando afianzarse enloquecidamente en algo porque me sentía morir de placer con cada empuje de sus caderas, cadencioso y cada vez más veloz. A pesar de las pausas que él hacía de vez en cuando para saborear y alargar mejor el momento…

Mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón parecieron detenerse con la aterrorizada idea de que no volviéramos a estar juntos.

Suspiré con amargura.

Todo había sido tan perfecto hasta ese momento. Todo hasta que después de terminar extenuados, fatigados y débiles tras ese último encuentro apasionado, el último de…

Bueno, de muchos durante apenas doce horas.

Había despertado sola. Ya no estaba arrullada en el calor del paraíso. Patch.

Apreté los dientes y limpié con el dorso de mi brazo mis ojos. Acomodé mi mochila sobre el hombro y respiré hondo. Con pasó decidido me abrí paso hasta la entrada de la casa.

Bien, si piensan que pueden separarnos a Patch y a mí y me quedaré con los brazos cruzados andan listos. No permaneceré sentada sin luchar –hablé sola.

Traspasé el umbral y cerré la puerta principal con rabia, dejando a mi espalda el estruendo del golpe.

Como si pensara que tenía en frente a toda una audiencia, y a sabiendas que podía parecer una demente chiflada, grite.

¡Si es necesario iré hasta el mismísimo infierno para traerlo de vuelta!

El día era oscuro. Gris. Un cielo encapotado que anunciaba tormenta. Un paisaje desolado, como si quisiera hacerme compañía en mi tristeza.

Sin mirar atrás corrí por el paseo de la entrada directa a la carretera. Como un alma sin cuerpo cruza un oscuro túnel hacía la luminiscencia que guía el camino hacía su nuevo hogar eterno.

**Fanfic escrito por** _**S.M. Afonso**_


End file.
